The Crimson Storm
is the 35th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Redman and Prisman shrunk. They ran away from Sangami Lake, looking for shelter as raindrops pelted down on them. Prisman covered his head while Redman preferred not to else he might allow his weakness to be known to kaiju. Dark ominous clouds swirled all over Tokyo's skies. Redman stayed around to ask some questions. "What was that capsule you used to heal yourself earlier?" he inquired. "A...capsule..." Prisman hesitated "...kaiju. Ultraseven gave it to me." "For a bunch of self-proclaimed kaiju fighting warriors, I can't believe your race uses kaiju like that." "Uhh, well, you see some of them are beneficial to us and not malignant so-" "I used to think Ultras were like me, with a goal to eliminate all monsters, but they have gotten less and less efficient at fulfilling that goal." "Well, what if such a goal wasn't correct to begin with? I mean uh..." "I hope you're not one of those kaiju sympathisers." "..." ---- Redman flew out of the atmosphere to get sunlight. Prisman decided to return to the Old Café, promptly and customarily getting a potato sack thrown over him as he entered. When the sack was removed, Prisman was surprised to observe three small saurian creatures leaping about playfully while Gudon chased after them, trying to keep them under control. Kupukupu joined in the fun which did not help at all. Gyeron, Taiki, Zaurus and Shugaron stood watching. "Are those related to Seagoras and Seamons in any way?" Prisman asked. "They look almost like those kaiju don't they? They're their children, the Minigoras," Yoshika replied. "Oh, I see. Now I remember Ultraman Jack told me about that before." "They're the product of the stuff they did when they came onto land in 1971, heh," Gudon randomly added with a wink, which everyone decided to ignore. "They haven't grown much in almost 50 years, it seems," Shugaron commented. "They mature very slowly compared to other creatures," Yoshika explained. "They were running agitatedly through the streets after leaving the ocean, which I suspect is due to them being affected by Big Liger's energy radiation. They came close to out café so we put a trail of treats to lure them towards us and then took them in." "Treats?" "Everybody loves some Fried Twin Tail! So did they!" Gudon answered. "We should get them back to their parents," Prisman suggested. "We are trying to, but we don't know where Seagoras and Seamons settled under the sea," Yoshika said, "hey Prisman, could you fly into the sea to check it out?" "Why not just ask them to roar out the info," Gudon suggested. Shugaron spun around, "Oh I can do that." Shugaron saw that the Minigoras were still running about and Gudon was still not making progress, so he roared thunderously, putting a stop to the chaos. The Minigoras stared at him with widened eyes. "So, little guys, specifically which part of the sea do you live in? Where are your parents?" Shugaron asked in roars. The Minigoras stared for a while before spontaneously erupting into a fit of wails which sounded like rumbling roars that echoed through the whole base. Everyone covered their ears while Shugaron stood speechless. "Well," Shugaron finally spoke, "that turned out slightly differently from what we expected." ---- "Say, could we just dump them back anywhere in the sea?" Sentient Gudon asked. "Not a wise idea. They're still young and stupid...kinda like you," Shugaron replied. "What?!" "Ok, you're not young." While the two kaiju started to brawl, Prisman noticed something on a monitor. As the storm became increasingly violent, a tsunami alert was raised. Before long, however, two great beasts introduced themselves through massive bursts of water. They were a pair of ferocious-looking, dull-coloured, frilled saurian creatures. Seagoras and Seamons. Thirty-metre-high floodwalls were ineffective against the powerful waves that they swept onto the land, crumbling buildings in seconds. A surreal scene, when juxtaposed with Gudon and Shugaron flailing around ludicrously in front of the screen playing the live footage. The silent Taiki suddenly commented, "I think their parents have arrived." "To retrieve the children," Zaurus added. Shugaron and Gudon stopped wrestling momentarily and stared at Seagoras and Seamons who were trudging into the city. "Are they going to pay us for babysitting?" "I wouldn't mind if they repaid us with some delicious Fried Twin Tails. After all we shared some with their kids." The Minigoras started running towards the locked door and banging on it frantically, wanting to be reunited with their parents. Star Bem Gyeron suggested that this would be a great chance for them to set the Minigoras free and let them wander back to Seagoras and Seamons themselves. Since Redman was still recharging his energy, Prisman thought this was feasible and the only way to stop the monster couple from wrecking the city. Prisman spoke, "We have to do this quickly. Getting their children back will prevent Seagoras and Seamons from causing further damage, which is necessary because if Redman arrives and sees them like this, he might kill the two of them. That is, if he is really such an evil being." "He WILL kill them. Do you still have shreds of doubt about my words? You just don't believe it do you? Or it's more like you don't want to believe it." "I can't say you're wrong about the last part...but look, I'm on your side in terms of keeping Seagoras and Seamons safe." "This is not time for argumentetting, we need bringing them back to their parents" Gyeron randomly interjected through his inefficient translator. "What if the kaiju couple suspects we kidnapped their children, which we kind of did, and attacks us?" Shugaron inquired. "That is but a small price to pay for salvation...for their salvation," Prisman remarked, "so let's do it now, and speedily." They opened the door of the Baltan Base. All that separated the Minigoras from the outside world was the storeroom door, since the base was hidden within the storeroom. "There is one problem through, if Redman returns in the process of the children going to their parents, it means the entire family dies," Zaurus suddenly realised, "that loss will be greater than letting Seagoras and Seamons be killed." Taiki nodded, "he is correct." "Really? You two smart but usually silent dudes think so?" Shugaron came to that realisation, "but you're right though, this is a huge risk." "Then what are we supposed to do? Do we let these children sit back and watch their parents die?" Prisman asked. "I hate to say this, but that is the only way to guarantee the safety of the children," Zaurus replied. "But we'll be neglecting the parents, allowing them to be subject to great danger!" Yoshika exclaimed "We just have to pray that they'll fend him off or escape in time," Taiki said flatly. "They care too much for their kids to return without them, especially when knowing that Redman is close by," Shugaron remarked. "I guess we have to think of it this way, letting both parents die or letting both parents and their children die," Zaurus said bluntly, "I feel that the parents won't regret fighting to their death with Redman in return for ensuring their children's safety. Even though they're unaware that they're keeping their kids safe in doing so, it wouldn't have been done for nothing." "Wow. You can be pretty direct can't you," Shugaron responded, "direct and still keep the sentence complicated." Gudon interjected, "What's the morally sound decision now?" "We can't let more lives be taken by him!" Yoshika burst out, "wait...it might seem like there's no other solution, but when the Red Phanton Killer arrives, Prisman, don't you have the ability to...kill him?" Prisman stared, stunned. "I mean, perhaps I could convince him to leave the kaiju-fighting to me, calm the kaiju down, or lure him away from Earth or something, possibly even change his mindset." "Change his mindset?" Yoshika sighed, "you really think that he even has a sound mind? You haven't experienced enough! You don't understand at all!!" The whole room went silent for several minutes. ---- "You know, we're actually increasing the risk by waiting and arguing randomly like this," Shugaron spontaneously broke the silence, "yea just so you know." Just then, as seen on the computer screen, an entity entered the atmosphere and landed on Earth. Redman. "Whaddya know? Now we are seriously in hot water." Crowds watching from nearby hills cheered for the red hero while Seagoras and Seamons roared aggressively. The already silent Baltan Base became even more silent as everyone stared blankly at the screens. Redman struck first, grabbing both monsters and kicking whenever he had the chance. Prisman hoped that they would return to the sea for now, but they seemed to be too worried for their children, especially with such a kaiju killer roaming around. The children, on the other hand, became increasingly agitated seeing their parents get attacked. Yoshika became even more worried, "See, he's attacking those poor kaiju like that!" "I'll do something," Prisman said without specifying further. "Kill Redman!" Gudon cheered "Make sure the kaiju don't die," Yoshika implored. "Come on, get in the potato sack." ---- Prisman grew and rushed to the scene in Yellow Mode, unsure of how to act. Redman grabbed Seagoras by the horn and and wrestled him while keeping Seamons at bay by kicking her methodically. "Prisman! These were the beasts that caused the storm earlier. You didn't have to come, I can handle them myself, but since you have, give me a hand." He flung both onto the ground. "Actually...these guys are here just to look for their children, once they get them they'll retreat. We don't need to kill them. People thought there would be a tsunami so they evacuated to higher ground beforehand...they didn't harm anyone. I can actually calm them down now and they'll go back." Prisman turned into Green Mode and from his palms blew a sparkly and glowing breeze of green energy at them. Their agitation decreased significantly and they stood still. The storm calmed. "You can tranquilise kaiju? That would make the fight less fun, but is still very useful for us." "Yea...now let's get them back to the sea." "What are you talking about? Also, do you know where their young are? We need to get rid of them. But only after we finish off their parents." "What?" "You take this one." Turning to the now peaceful kaiju, Redman grabbed and threw Seagoras at Prisman and summoned a Red Arrow in his hand. He thrust it down right through Seamons, causing the quadrepeded kaiju to fall over and growl in pain. Prisman was momentarily stunned, allowing the enraged Seamons to shock him with lightning bolts. The dark clouds returned, growing more ominous. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene as Redman pulled out his weapon from the agonised Seamons and with eyes glowing with madness prepared to pierce the kaiju again. Prisman sped forward to prevent it without a second thought, but was thrown aside by Seagoras, who butted Redman off his feet with his horn. He went to comfort his injured mate. Undeterred, Redman stood up, raindrops tricking down his face. He charged at both with his Red Arrow, remembering how he skewered Kanegon and Woo simultaneously. In a split second, Prisman turned into Multi Mode and summoned the Prism Sword. He did a cartwheel forward, clashing the sword into Redman's spear. Seagoras helped Seamons up. Prisman and Redman stared at each other with their weapons crossed, the glow from a flash of lightning reflecting off their faces. つづく...　To Be Continued... Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes